mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Sims
"I either want to win viciously or lose devastatingly... and I prefer the first one dummy." - Wes on TUF 10. "I was a fan (of 'The Ultimate Fighter') all the way up to season four when my TiVo went down, and I haven't seen a season since – so don't spoil anything." - Wes Sims on being on TUF. "Oh, it was great. I didn’t want to leave that house." - Wes Sims. "I'm the only guy to beat Frank Mir twice... and I never let the truth get in the way of a good story." - Wes Sims. "I've trained with world-class wrestlers all my career, I'm talking world-class Olympians. Mark Coleman, Kevin Randleman, he's not in their level." - Sims on Lashley. "I try not to do much thinking. I'm not very good at it." - Sims on accepting the fight on short notice. "A lot of our team was hurt. Training was intense, really tough there." - Sims on TUF. "He should probably listen to Hulk Hogan behind the scenes and stick to one or the other -- which was probably pro wrestling, BROTHER!" Sims making fun of Lashley and Hogan. "You haven't seen anything yet. We've got weigh-ins, we've got the fight day, I'm ordering up some hookers to send to his room, I've got all kinds of stuff in store for him." - Sims on Lashley. "I'm gonna stomp his head in again, but this time I'm gonna use my fists." - Sims before the second fight with Frank Mir. "I've been prepared my entire career for this fight." - Sims. "Experience and size, he has never fought anyone as big and strong and good-looking as I am, it's fact." - Sims. "If I drop him with a one-two and he's laying on the ground, you can bet your ass I'm gonna leg-drop him, because you know what, he should have listened to Hulk Hogan and stuck to pro wrestling." - Sims. "It was two on one. Referee warned him four or five times, he was putting his thumb in my throat and throwing punches. I even yelled at the referee to keep warning him, I mean. What are you doing? He was sticking his thumb in my throat and pushing down on my throat. It was uncomfortable and yeah, it hurt. He kept warning him, he warned him three or four times. He didn't do shit. I rolled over, I wasn't hurt. I rolled over giving my back, tried to get out of there. The referee steps in and stops it. It was premature, two on one. My cardio is a factor, but I wasn't tired yet. I hadn't done nothing, I was on the bottom, stuck in the old rape choke, doing some stuff from the bottom but I went for a triangle. I wasn't in no trouble. He isn't powerful. The punches -- *takes off sunglasses and shows bridge of nose* a couple of scratchs.. If I had him and was throwing the punches down, I would have rendered him unconscious and probably mangled his face. I'm disappointed, I'm disappointed in the referee ending that fight. He was too scared to do it -- (the wrestling 'test of strength') -- I would have put him down. As far as strength. We would have locked up, I would have put him down like Andre did Hulk. You know something? Money ain't everything. I came here, I had a good oppurtunity to fight Lashley and you know, not in shape but the guy, all he did was take me down. He took me down and layed on top of me, he did nothing. He cheated, choked me. I'm gonna attack him like Gangbusters here in the back." - Sims right after being defeated by Lashley. "You're not gonna be the next Brock Lesnar. Hell no, I'm not impressed." "My fans.. I love you, guys." - Sims to his fans. "That's for you, Tim." - Sylvia after doing the DX 'suck-it' thing, referring to his upcoming rematch with Tim Sylvia in March 2010.